Genesis
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: UA. 2157 : l'humanité a appris il y a un an qu'elle n'est pas seule dans l'univers lorsqu'une armée extraterrestre a tenté d'envahir la Terre. Alors qu'elle se remet de cette terrible découverte, une nouvelle menace s'en prend aux vaisseaux humains explorant les relais cosmodésiques. Le commandant Shepard est envoyée sur le front.
1. Chapter 1

"C'est le Commandant Shepard"

L'officier sortit de sa rêverie. Tournant le dos à la baie vitrée qu'elle contemplait jusqu'alors, elle parcourut la foule des yeux, à la recherche de la voie enfantine qui avait prononcé son nom. A deux mètres d'elle, elle aperçut finalement une petite fille d'environ 6 ou 7 ans, vêtue de rose.

Elle pointait frénétiquement son index dans sa direction tout en tirant, avec son autre main, le pan du manteau de l'adulte qui l'accompagnait.

"Mais Maman, je te jure que c'est elle.

\- Mais non, Florine. Elle doit lui ressembler. Et puis arrête de montrer les gens du doigt. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impoli."

La mère de l'enfant leva les yeux vers la militaire et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sourit d'un air gêné.

"Je suis désolée. Elle est complètement fan du Commandant Shepard. Quand elle commence, il n'y a plus moyen de l'arrêter."

La jeune femme hésita, tentée de nier son identité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'abordait dans la rue depuis la bataille de San Fransisco mais c'était toujours aussi gênant. Pourtant quand elle vit la silhouette masculine qui s'avançait dans le dos des deux civiles, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper.

"Bien sûr que c'est le Commandant Shepard, Officier de l'Alliance et Capitaine du vaisseau Normandy SR1.

\- Lieutenant Alenko ! Maman, c'est le Commandant Shepard ET le Lieutenant Alenko, s'écria la petite fille, définitivement aux anges.

\- Tu me connais aussi ?" s'amusa le militaire.

L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant.

"Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Florine.

\- Dis moi, Florine. Ca te ferait plaisir de faire une photo avec le Commandant Shepard ?

-Oui, oh oui... S'il vous plaît, Commandant Shepard."

Avec un sourire résigné, le Commandant vint se placer derrière la petite fille tandis qu'Alenko prenait place à ses côtés.

"Garde à vous, soldats, exigea t'elle en portant elle-même la main à son front.

Une fois la mère et l'enfant repartis, Shepard se tourna vers son subordonné.

"Merci pour cette séance photo.

\- Désolé, Commandant... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Humhum... J'ai du mal à vous excuser, Lieutenant, répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Commandant. Mais vous n'allez pas dire qu'elle n'était pas mignonne. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu le Père Noël.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je n'aime pas ce... genre de chose."

Alenko haussa les épaules.

"Vous avez fait rêver une petite fille aujourd'hui. Ca fait partie du boulot."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se chargèrent d'éclairs.

"Je suis un soldat, Alenko. Mon boulot, c'est de protéger et servir. Et on sait tous les deux ce que cela implique. Je ne suis pas là pour faire rêver. Si c'est ce que j'avais voulu, je ferais de la politique, pas une carrière militaire. Il n'y a rien qui peut faire rêver sur un champ de bataille...Et puis franchement, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'une héroine pour petite fille de 7 ans ?"

Kaidan la connaissait depuis l'enfance et il devait reconnaître que Shepard n'avait jamais été particulièrement féminine.

Il sourit en la regardant. Des cheveux auburns strictement coupés au carré militaire et des grands yeux marrons très expressifs. Ce dernier point aurait pu être considéré comme un atout féminin.

"Mais ça, c'est pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu en colère."

Son attitude également n'était pas toujours élégante et raffinée. Sa façon de s'accouder au comptoir des bars l'avait toujours fait rire. Il savait très bien qu'adolescente, elle avait copié ce mouvement sur celui d'un de leur héros d'holofilm préféré. Mais Alenko ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Ils avaient vécus dans un environnement martial, balottés de base en base au grès des mutations de ses parents et, en grandissant, elle avait du se trouver une place dans ce monde essentiellement masculin.

"Non, Chef, répondit-il finalement. Avec tout mon respect... vous seriez la pire princesse, fée ou autre licorne possible."

La jeune femme lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant.

"Mais vous savez, Shepard, continua le lieutenant d'un air sérieux, les gens ont besoin de héros. C'est pour ça que l'Amiral Hackett vous a forcée à participer à cette parade commémorative et que des holos de vous circulent dans nos rangs. Vous êtes celle qui a tué leur chef et fait exploser leur vaisseau mère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi toute seule qui ait repoussé nos envahisseurs. Tous les soldats sont des héros. Et s'il faut honorer quelqu'un, ce sont ceux qui sont tombés pour nous permettre de réussir.

\- Ils ne sont pas oubliés mais l'Humanité vient de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas seule dans l'univers.. et ils ont fait un carnage. Qui sait ce que nous réservera une nouvelle rencontre...

\- La première fois, on n'était pas prêt. Maintenant la Terre est équipée. A force équivalente à l'attaque précédente, on pourra les recevoir. Par contre, nos colonies sont encore trop faiblement défendues. Il faut nous préparer. Nous avons réussi à tripler nos patrouilles spatiales depuis l'attaque il y a un an. C'est insuffisant mais c'est un bon début.

-Les gens sont terrifiés, Shepard. Vous ne les rassurerez pas avec des stratégies militaires. Ils ont besoin d'espoir, de savoir que nos forces armées veillent sur eux. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être sous les feux de la rampe mais c'est ce que vous représentez depuis San Francisco, que vous le vouliez ou non."

Le Commandant croisa les bras et lança un regard méfiant à son ami d'enfance.

"Je vous trouve bien inspiré, Kaidan. Ok, crachez le morceau. Qui vous a demandé de me parler ? Ma mère ou mon père ?"

Alenko prit un air gêné.

"Pour être honnête, un peu les deux."

Shepard leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je voie. Bon inutile d'en parler davantage;

\- Jane, je ne vous pas ça uniquement parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé. Je n'essaie pas de vous influencer. C'est...

\- Je ne vous en veux pas Kaidan, le coupa t'elle. En fait, je comprends ce que vous avez voulu me dire... et j'essaierai de faire un effort. Mais maintenant que vous avez acheté ce dont vous aviez besoin, on doit vraiment y aller. J'ai justement rendez-vous avec mon père dans vingt minutes.

\- Ah... Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous avec l'Amiral Hackett, Commandant.

\- Carrément. J'aimerai autant éviter..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Shepard se faufila entre les militaires qui discutaient dans le couloir. L'agitation qui régnait dans la base était inhabituelle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la salle de réunion, l'Amiral Hackett sortit d'une pièce adjacente. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'aspect sec et strict. La longue cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et se perdait dans les poils de son bouc grisonnant accentuait l'austérité de son visage.

"Shepard, vous voilà.

\- Amiral, le salua t'elle en portant sa main à son front.

\- Repos, Commandant. Venez, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire..

\- Que se passe t'il Monsieur ? Je suppose que toute cette agitation n'a rien à voir avec l'essai nucléaire prévu vendredi.

\- Oubliez la simulation. La réunion de cet après-midi est annulée. Nous avons de bien plus grandes préoccupations. Vous connaissez l'escadron Olympe ?

\- Pas vraiment. Seulement que c'est une des deux unités en charge de l'exploration des relais cosmodésiques.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a plus rien à savoir d'autres."

L'Amiral s'arrêta devant un poste de transmission et se tourna vers sa subordonnée.

"Il a été détruit."

Shepard écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- L'escadron entier ? Qui a fait ça ? Ils sont revenus ?

\- Négatif. Un des chasseurs a pu s'échapper et trouver refuge sur la colonie de Shanxhi. Il a alors donné l'alerte. La description des vaisseaux ennemis ne correspond pas à celle des extraterrestres qui ont attaqués la Terre. Mais nous ne gagnons pas vraiment au change, Shepard. Un nouvel envahisseur est à notre porte et il n'a rien à envier au précédent au niveau puissance de feu.

\- L'équipage du Normandy est prêt à faire face à cette menace. Même si ce fut difficile, nous les avons repousser une fois, nous pouvons recommencer. Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Amiral ?"

L'Amiral hocha brièvement la tête. Une brève lueur de satisfaction passa dans ses yeux gris acier, rapidemment remplacée par un froncement de sourcils.

"Depuis que nous avons reçu le message d'alerte de la colonie, il y a 12 heures, nous sommes sans nouvelle de Shanxhi. Les communications de la planète ne répondent plus. Tout porte à croire que ses agresseurs ont suivi le chasseur et qu'il les a mené tout droit chez nous. Shanxhi est une petite colonie. Ses spatioports sont à peine équipés pour dissuader une attaque de pirate. Le plus gros de la population doit être contenu par les envahisseurs à l'heure qu'il est... Si ce n'est pire. La priorité reste l'évacuation des civils mais nous entendons bien reprendre la colonie. Vous allez rejoindre la contre-attaque menée par l'Amiral Drescher pour libérer nos compatriotes. Elle vous contactera en route. Pour cette mission, le Normandy accueillera également l'unité d'infanterie du lieutenant Alenko. Je vous laisse le soin de le prévenir et de vous organiser avec lui. Rassemblez votre équipage, vous partez sur le champ Shepard.

\- Bien Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme, en le saluant.

-Ce sera tout, rompez, Commandant."

L'Amiral se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

" Et bonne chance.

_ Merci, Monsieur."

Quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide, elle sortit son ordinateur portable de sa poche. Tenant le petit écran noir dans sa main, elle activa le signal de réquisitionnement indiquant à l'équipage de rejoindre son poste sur le champ avant de contacter son timonier.

La voix juvénile du pilote du Normandy se fit aussitôt entendre :

"Commandant ? Je viens de recevoir votre alerte...

\- Joker ? Vous êtes à bord ? Décollage sous 1 heure.

\- Toujours ... Je prépare les moteurs. Quelle est notre destination ?

\- On part pour Shanxhi. On embarque l'équipe d'Alenko avec nous.

\- Alors il va a y avoir du grabuge...

\- Plutôt oui. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Je dois contacter Alenko."


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira... Je pense publier un chapitre tous les 10 jours à peu près.

Au prochaine épisode, on passera du côté des "aliens", histoire de voir comment ils perçoivent la menace humaine...

Lorsque la communication s'établit, Shepard salua l'hologramme de la femme apparue devant elle.

_ Amiral Dresher, Commandant Shepard et Lieutenant Alenko au rapport. Le Normandy est à vos ordres. Nous avons mis le cap sur Shanxhi.

_ Bien reçu, Shepard. Voici la situation. Nous avons pu faire un scan thermique et magnétique de l'agglomération principale de la planète. Il apparaît que l'empreinte des créatures ennemies est proche de la nôtre. Elles sont clairement humanoïdes, ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas les distinguer et cartographier précisément leur position. Cela dit, les concentrations de chaleur au niveau des quartiers résidentiels laissent penser que les colons y sont retenus prisonniers. Des défenses semblent avoir été organisées autour des zones de rétention. Vous allez intervenir sur le secteur Ouest. Alenko, je veux que la 4e unité d'infanterie vienne appuyer la 2e division dans la reprise de ces postes de défense.

_ Oui, Amiral.

_ En parallèle de l'attaque terrestre, nous allons neutraliser leurs vaisseaux. Ils occupent actuellement notre ancien spatioport. Les bombardiers Zeux et Titan vont pilonner la zone. Le Normandy leur assurera un appui aérien coordonné avec 3 autres frégates : Agincourt, Trafalgar et Hong Kong. Tant que l'affrontement n'a pas encore commencé, nous ne connaissons pas encore la puissance d'armes des chasseurs ni la puissance des boucliers des croiseurs ennemis. Alors même s'il s'agit d'une manoeuvre éclair, on reste sur nos gardes.

_ Bien, Amiral, répondit à son tour le commandant.

_ Vous n'allez pas superviser le combat aérien, Shepard. J'ai une autre tâche pour vous. L'amiral Anderson vous a recommandé pour une mission d'infiltration."

Shepard hocha la tête. Le Normandy était un vaisseau polyvalent. Assez conséquent pour remplir une fonction d'artillerie lors des combats spatiaux, il transportait parfois une unité d'infanterie, principalement celle d'Alenko. Mais c'était avant tout une frégate, spécialisée dans la reconnaissance furtive en terrain hostile. Et à ce titre, elle possédait sa propre petite unité terrestre composée de 2 soldats : Grayson et Jenkins. Ils étaient souvent appelés sur des missions d'interventions rapide : infiltration de base, libération d'otages, abordage de stations pirates...

"Vous allez infiltrer la zone résidentielle du quartier Ouest et vous assurez du sort des civils. Si les conditions le permettent, vous éliminez les ennemis à l'intérieur et vous tenez la position jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini de nettoyer l'extérieur.

_ Comptez sur nous, Amiral. L'intervention spatiale sera assurée par le navigateur Presley en mon absence du vaisseau.

_ Je vous transmets la cartographie et les instructions détaillées des manoeuvres."

Une heure plus tard, Shepard, vêtue de son armure de combat, rejoignait le sous-sol du vaisseau. Ses co-équipiers parlaient avec les soldats de l'unité d'infanterie. A son arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

"Alors Commandant, c'est le grand moment ?

_ On dirait bien, Grayson. Nous sommes presques arrivés. La 2e division a engagé le combat au sol et les bombardiers sont en mouvement vers le spatioport. Je vous rappelle le plan. On atterrit à l'écart, dans une plantation de maïs. On suit l'équipe d'Alenko jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au niveau de l'ascenseur. On les laisse gérer l'ennemi et on fonce jusqu'aux quartiers commerçants qui jouxtent les résidences. De là, on cherche un point de vue stratégique. Le but c'est pas de foncer dans le tas mais de rester discrets pour protéger les civils.

_ Bien compris, Commandant."

Shepard regarda ses deux compagnons, cherchant à s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts. Ils semblaient tendus.

"Qui ne serait pas stressé dans une telle situation ? Bon Grayson, je vous l'avoue, en fait, si on va sur Shanxhi, c'est surtout pour éviter que vous plantiez le Normandy."

Grayson servait sur le Normandy depuis sa création, il y a dix ans, ce qui faisait de lui, le plus ancien membre de l'équipe. Shepard, elle-même n'était entrée en tant que commandant en second que trois ans plus tard, à l'âge de 21 ans. Comme la date de la retraite approchait pour lui, l'équipage ne cessait de plaisanter sur la destruction imminente du vaisseau.

Le soldat se mit à rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux crépus.

"Je décline toute responsabilité, s'il arrive quelque chose, Commandant. Protégez-moi de Joker si le Normandy perd ne serait-ce qu'un boulon pendant les trois mois qui me reste.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tant qu'il n'a pas de raillure, on vous laissera partir tranquille. Et puis, je ne suis pas trop inquiète. On a droit à une deuxième invasion extraterrestre juste avant votre départ. Je pense qu'on a déjà reçu notre cadeau d'adieu.

_ Je vais participer au nettoyage avant de partir, Commandant, ne vous en faîtes pas.

_ D'ailleurs, à votre avis, à quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent, Commandant ?

_ Aucune idée. Ce sera la surprise, Jenkins.

_ T'inquiètes, ils seront pas plus moche que ton reflet dans la glace quand tu te rases tous les matins.

_ Haha, merci Grayson. Mais sérieux, continua le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus brillants d'excitation, je penche pour des hommes gris allongés avec des grands yeux noirs cette fois. Je suis même prêt à parier une bière, Grayson."

Grayson se racla la gorge et l'embarras vient coloré la peau d'ordinaire très pâle du jeune caporal Jenkins.

"Enfin quand je dis, parier, Commandant, c'est une façon de parler.

_ J'espère bien. Il serait regrettable que vous pratiquiez des jeux de hasard sur mon vaisseau, Jenkins, répliqua Shepard d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Bien sûr que non, Commandant. Ca ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Sinon, pour vos petits hommes gris, j'ai des doutes. C'est un peu trop cliché.

_ Oui mais justement. C'est déjà la deuxième espèce de forme de vie intelligente que l'on rencontre. Il va forcément y avoir de bons vieux hommes gris à un moment donné.

_ Le commandant a raison, intervient Alenko en se rapprochant. Beaucoup trop classique. Non, après les araignées géantes télépathes, je parirai plutôt sur un truc carapacé... Avec du sang d'une couleur bizarre, genre bleu ou vert. Ah... et une geule rétractable avec plusieurs rangées de dents."

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans l'interphone et la voix de Joker résonna dans le hangar :

"Sympa les mecs... J'aurais préféré des oursons tout mignons, avec la fourrure de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel si j'avais eu mon mot à dire. Mais bon... Chacun son truc. En tout cas, on arrive. Déclenchement de la procédure d'atterrissage dans 5 minutes."

Les soldats enfilèrent aussitôt leur casque et se placèrent en rang de deux dans l'embrasure de la rampe d'évacuation, prêts à s'exfiltrer du vaisseau.

" Go, go, go..."

Pointant d'un bras la direction de l'ascenseur, Alenko et Shepard encadraient les soldats, regardant chacun dans la direction opposée pour vérifier que la voie restait libre.

Une fois au niveau de l'ascenseur, ils se mirent à couvert derrière les barricades de fortune qui gisaient là, trace d'un précédent combat entre les colons et les envahisseurs. Alors qu'Alenko et Shepard, après avoir appelé l'ascenseur, gagnaient à leur tour la protection d'une grosse caisse de métal, plusieurs détonations se firent entendre et trois balles vinrent se loger dans le mur derrière eux, laissant de profonds impacts dans la structure d'acier.

_ Snipers, cria Shepard. Renforcez vos boucliers. "

Elle attrapa elle-même son fusil de précision, jusqu'alors accroché dans son dos et entreprit, à l'aide de sa lunette, de scruter le toit du bâtiment agricole en face d'eux .

"Allez, fils de pute. Montres-toi." Après un moment, elle aperçu une silhouette d'apparence humanoide, vêtu d'un étrange casque allongé vers l'arrière. Elle ajusta le tir et pressa la détente, priant pour que la technologie de l'armure ennemie ne soit pas complètement imunisée contre les balles humaines. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas car le tir sembla méchamment ébranlé le soldat extraterrestre. Un deuxième tir de la part de Greyson l'abattit au sol.

"Ok, les gars. On vient d'avoir notre premier. Ils sont dangereux mais on peut le faire. "

Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent finalement. Alenko tendit la main vers l'équipage du Normandy et une sphère bleutée les entoura.

" Allez-y, Commandant. On s'occupe d'eux."

Shepard hocha la tête.

"A nous de jouer les gars. Go. "

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur protégés par la barrière biotique sur laquelle les balles des snipers s'écrasaient avant de chuter au sol.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, les trois soldats se trouvèrent quasiment dans la pénombre, la cage d'ascenseur éclairant à peine les environs.

Shepard alluma la lampe torche de son fusil d'assaut. Porter et Grayson firent de même. Sur un geste de la jeune femme, ils restèrent dans l'ascenseur alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce.

"Ok. Ce secteur est abandonné. C'est notre chance d'explorer les lieux. Dépêchons-nous de trouver une issue avant qu'ils ne se mettent à nous chercher."

Ils s'avancèrent lentement dans l'allée centrale. Jenkins balaya le faisceau illuminé de son arme sur la façade d'un fast-food. Des assiettes entamées traînées sur la table et une partie des couverts gisaient au sol.

"Regardez ce restaurant. On dirait qu'ils se sont enfuis pendant leur repas."

"Pareil ici", répondit Grayson en éclairant la caisse d'un magasin de vêtement.

La caisse était ouverte, intacte et un tas de vêtements traîné sur le bord du comptoir.

"Restez bien dans l'axe centrale. Certains commercants ont peut être activés des alarmes avant de quitter les lieux. Au bout de l'allée centrale, il y a une entrée de maintenance qui fait le lien entre les quartiers résidentiel et commercial. C'est cette porte qu'on doit atteindre. Une fois que...

_ Commandant, ici, la coupa Jenkins. Il y a quelque chose au sol. Oh merde..."

Shepard se dirigea vers son subordonné. Dans la lumière du viseur, son visage angoissé , ressortait comme un fantôme. Elle suivit son regard vers la masse inanimée au sol et même si elle était trop loin pour voir les détails, l'éclairage révélait une masse de cheveux châtains et la taille du corps allongé ne laissait pas de doute .

"Quelle sorte de monstre tue des enfants de cet âge ? gronda Grayson.

_ On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Il y a d'autres corps par ici. Allons voir. Surtout, ne touchez à rien. On ne sait pas à quoi ils ont été exposés. "

Il y avait en tout six victimes, gisant sur le sol dans des positions différentes. L'une d'entre-elle était sur le dos. Son visage portait des marques de coups violents.

Shepard regarda les façades saccagées des magasins alentourant.

"Il n'y a pas d'impact de balles. On dirait plutôt qu'il y a eu une émeute. C'est le mouvement de foule qui a tué ces gens. Quand l'alerte a été donné, ils se sont peut-être précipités chez eux. Ce qui aura facilité le travail de nos envahisseurs. Une fois tout le monde dans les quartiers résidentiels, ils n'ont plus eu qu'à boucler les lieux. Allez... faut pas traîner."

Une fois devant la porte de sécurité, Shepard et Grayson se mirent en position de couverture tandis que Jenkins entreprit de forcer l'ouverture de la porte.

"Faite gaffe aux sécurités, Jenkins. Me déclenchez pas toutes les alarmes du coin...

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas Commandant. Je peux encore venir à bout de la porte d'un supermarché, vous savez... Et... bingo !"

La porte coulissa, laissant apparaître un long couloir éclairé, aux murs d'un jaune délavé.

Intimant le silence en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, Shepard s'avança dans le corridor. Au niveau d'un croisement, ils virent une silhouette ennemie s'avançait, revêtue de la même armure noire que celle des snipers. L'extraterrestre ne les remarqua pas et tourna dans la direction opposée.

"Voyons où tu vas comme ca, toi."

Les trois humains le suivirent en silence, maintenant une certaine distance pour ne pas attirer son attention.. Il les conduit devant une porte fermée. Lorsqu'il la déverrouilla, Shepard entraperçut un officier humain, visiblement attaché à une chaise par des menottes. Dégainant doucement un teaser, elle parvient à se glisser derrière l'extraterrestre.

Apercevant à son tour le soldat, le vieux militaire assis sur la chaise s'adressa à la créature, pointant le doigt vers le mur à côté de lui pour capter son attention :

"Salut, mon gars. C'est sympa à toi de revenir me voir. Sinon, t'as vu le mur là-bas, il est plutôt beau non ?"

L'extraterrestre suivit son doigt du regard et Shepard en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière, pointant son arme sur son cou. Dans un éclair électrique, il s'effondra au sol, raide mort.

"Apparemment les teasers fonctionnent bien sur leur armure... " commenta Jenkins en s'approchant du général.

Sortant un outil de sa ceinture, il coupa la chaîne qui reliait les menottes.

"Mon général ! Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

_ Ca ira, merci Soldat. Merci à tous pour cette intervention. Dîtes moi, Commandant, que se passe t'il ? J'ai entendu des explosions mais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe.

_ Commandant Shepard, du Normandy SR-1. L'Alliance est en train de reprendre la planète, mon Général. Nous sommes ici pour localiser les civils.

_ Williams, Général Williams, responsable des forces armées de Shanxhi. Ils nous sont tombés dessus en un rien de temps. Le temps de nous replier, la moitié de mes gars s'étaient faits massacrés. J'ai.. j'ai du accepter la reddition pour garantir la survie de la colonie. Les civils ont été enfermés dans le quartier résidentiel. Les soldats survivants, également, dans une maison communautaire. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ne sont pas maltraités. Et moi, ils m'ont bouclé là. Ce gars passait vérifier que j'étais toujours là toutes les demi-heures, parfois accompagné d'un autre, parfois seul. je ne pense pas qu'ils aient laisser beaucoup de soldats, peut-être une vingtaine, pour garder les alentours de la zone résidentielle. De ce que j'ai vu avant qu'on m'enferme, ils ont l'air de s'être surtout regrouper autour de leur structure de défense à l'extérieur des quartiers. Mais bon, difficile d'en être sur, je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'ils baragouinaient.

_ Cela confirme ce que nous avions plus ou moins pressenti grâce aux radars. Ils.. ils nous ressemblent, quand même, commenta Shepard en regardant le corps allongé au sol.

_ Oui, mais vous avez vu leurs pieds, Commandant ? s'exclama Grayson. Et les mains aussi... Ca me fait penser à des pattes de dinosaures dans une armure.

_ Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, soldat. Détrompez-vous Commandant Shepard, ces créatures ont peut-être une tête, deux bras et deux jambes, mais elles ne nous ressemblent absolument pas."

Disant cela, il entreprit d'enlever le casque de l'extraterrestre.

"Général, avec tout mon respect, les instructions sont claires. Nous devons éviter tout contact avec l'envahisseur.

_ L'un de ces ''envahisseurs" m'a littéralement reniflé, Commandant. Je pense que pour le contact, je suis cuit. Au moins, que ca vous permette de voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

_ Oh putain", s'exclama Jenkins.

La tête de la créature était entièrement recouverte de plaques noires dont la texture rappelait la carapace d'un rhinocéros. Certaines d'entre elles partaient vers l'arrière de la tête, formant une sorte de crête pointu à l'arrière de leur boîte cranienne. Un étrange motif géométrique blanc se dessinait le long de son nez écrasé et courait sur ses machoires inférieures qui semblaient très mobiles par rapport au reste de son crâne. Ces yeux, révulsés, étaient rouges. Ils donnaient un air de prédateur à la physionnomie déjà impressionnante de l'alien.

"On dirait que le lieutenant Alenko avait raison sur un point. Il ont bien une sorte de carapace, commenta Shepard. Par contre, ils n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir rétracter leur tête et à moins qu'ils la cachent bien, je ne vois pas de rangées de dents supplémentaires. En même temps, celles là ont l'air méchamment pointues. Je pense qu'elles suffisent bien.

_ Ouais, il reste plus qu'à voir de quelle couleur est leur sang, Commandant", répondit Jenkins en mettant la main sur son arme en bandouillière.

_ Il est bleu, répondit le général Williams. On a quand même réussi à en dégommer quelqu'uns, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?"

Un bip sonore retentit dans le casque de l'alien suivi d'un appel dans un dialecte inconnu.

"Raksair Velsus, erenk. Raksair Velsus ?"

Les humains se regardèrent.

"Il ne va pas leur falloir longtemps pour envoyer du renfort, Général, prédit Shepard. Vous êtes une figure d'autorité et donc une priorité pour eux. On a plus le temps pour le subtil. Jenkins, Grayson, dressez-moi une barricade avec cette table. "

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'émetteur.

"Ici le Commandant Shepard, Armée de l'Alliance. Nous reprenons le contrôle de Shanxhi, rendez-vous et nous vous épargnerons."

Elle se tourna vers ses co-équipiers.

"Ils n'ont sûrement rien compris mais ca devrait les faire venir. Je suppose qu'on va bientôt savoir s'ils sont bien vingt. "

"Amiral Anderson, ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir !" s'exclama Shepard, un large sourire aux lèvres, en voyant l'homme qui s'avançait devant elle.

L'amiral lui rendit son sourire, ses dents blanches détonnant par rapport à sa peau d'ébène.

"_ Et moi donc ! Alors Shepard, vous avez encore repousser une attaque extraterrestre ?

_ Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Amiral. Ils étaient une vingtaine seulement. A ce propos, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles du général Williams ? La rénovation de Shanxhi se passe bien ?"

Le sourire de l'Amiral Anderson s'effaça.

"Shanxhi se remet mais le général William n'assure plus la sécurité de la colonie. En fait, il va être jugé pour haute trahison.

_ Haute trahison ? N'a t'il pas bien fait de se rendre quand l'ennemi était en supériorité numérique ? Les pertes civiles auraient été catastrophiques.

_ C'est exact. Et c'est ce que votre père va plaider devant le tribunal militaire. Mais la demande de jugement n'est pas une décision martiale.

_ Je voie, c'est politique...

_ Principalement. L'Assemblée internationale veut montrer à la population que nous n'allons pas nous laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ca n'ira sûrement pas bien loin. Une mise à pied temporaire... Pour l'exemple.

_ C'est ce genre de décision qui rend les soldats méfiants vis à vis de leur hiérarchie.

_ Shepard, la querelle politique-militaire est vieille comme le monde. Nous n'allons pas nous lancer là-dedans... Il y a des choses plus importantes dont nous devons parler. Nous avons repérer une planète occupée par l'ennemie... Et nous allons l'attaquer.

_ De quelle type de base s'agit-il ?

_ Hum... ce n'est pas une base, Shepard. C'est une colonie.

_ Nous allons attaquer des civils ?

_ En effet, Commandant et vous allez participer à l'attaque terrestre sous la supervision de l'Amiral Dresher. Vous aurez votre équipe et celle d'Alenko sous votre commandement.

_ Permission de parler, Amiral ?

_ Bien sûr, Commandant, soupira l'officier en se frottant le front. Même si je sais déjà plus ou moins ce que vous allez dire.

_ Nous allons précipiter les choses en les provoquant. C'est évident qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réplique sur Shanxhi, sinon, nous n'aurions pas gagner aussi facilement. Cette civilisation est très avancée technologiquement : ces vaisseaux, ces armes... Nous ne connaissons rien de leur puissance de frappe. S'ils étaient un million de fois plus nombreux que nous ? Ce serait signer notre arrêt de mort.

_ Vos arguments s'entendent mais il y a du pour et du contre. Une attaque dissuasive permettrait de calmer les ardeurs ennemies et une victoire rassurerait la population. Nous sommes actuellement dans une période de crise. La reprise de Shanxi a apaisé les craintes mais nous enregistrons déjà des flux d'émigration massive des colonies en bordure vers le coeur de l'Alliance et plus particulièrement la Terre. Une nouvelle défaite pourrait entraîner des émeutes.

_ Je comprends bien tout ça mais c'est le rôle des politiques de rassurer la population. L'ennemi est à l'extérieur, pas à l'intérieur. Ils semblent parfois l'oublier."

Une voix autoritaire se fit entendre derrière le commandant.

"Nous sommes au service de notre gouvernement, Shepard."

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner pour saluer l'officier devant elle.

"Amiral Hackett. Toutes mes excuses je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

_ S'il décide quelque chose, nous suivons. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous savez ce que vous ferez le jour des prochaines élections. D'ici là, vous obéirez aux ordres que l'on vous donne.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Vous n'êtes plus un simple soldat, intervient l'Amiral Anderson. Vous êtes un officier maintenant. L'amiral Hackett et moi -même, voulons que vous compreniez que certaines décisions ne sont pas simples à prendre. Et c'est le rôle des officiers de faire des concessions et de prendre les responsabilités sur eux. C'est la première mission où vous allez en prendre la pleine mesure Shepard. Il est évident que cette mission vous déplaît. Parlez franchement. Vous devez partir l'esprit clair pour cette mission où deux unités dépendront de vous. "

La jeune femme regarda successivement les deux officiers qui l'accompagnaient, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

"Je... je n'ai pas signé pour tuer des civils... même extraterrestres...", répondit-elle finalement d'une voix décidée.

_ Je me doutais bien que vous diriez quelque chose du genre, Shepard, répondit Anderson. Mais dîtes vous bien que même si vous êtes un soldat d'expérience, jusque là, vous n'avez combattu que des pirates, des terroristes dissidents... et des aliens venus nous chercher sur notre propre terrain. C'est la première fois qu'on vous envoie attaquer et non pas protéger. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais c'est ca aussi la guerre. En ciblant des zones résidentielles civiles non humaines aujourd'hui, nous sauverons peut-être des milliers des nôtres demain.

_ Je suppose, Monsieur. Je suis un soldat. J'obéis aux ordres. Ce n'est pas à moi de les contester.

_ Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire Shepard, intervient l'amiral Hackett. Mais il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi vous et vos hommes vous allez risquez vos vies sur cette planète alien. N'oubliez pas, eux n'ont pas attendu pour attaquer une de nos colonies. Je ne vous demande pas de massacrer des populations innocentes. S'ils se rendent, vous pouvez les épargner. Mais préparez-vous car la guerre demande des sacrifices et je ne parle pas seulement de soldats. Vous pourriez rencontrer des situations difficiles où il vous faudra choisir entre vos hommes et des civils résistants. Vous n'avez pas connu les guerres civiles de 2120 dans les colones minières mais moi j'y étais... Et Anderson aussi. Vous verrez le choix est peut-être difficile mais vite fait. Accepteriez-vous que le lieutenant Alenko ou le Caporal Jenkins prennent une balle parce qu'elle a été tirée par un civil ?

_ Non", reconnut Shepard, d'une voix plus assurée.

_ Alors je vous demande de frapper un grand coup pour leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas à prendre à la légère. Vous répétez souvent que vous êtes soldat et non politicienne. Montrez-leur ce que vaut un soldat de l'Alliance.

_ Comptez-sur moi, Amiral. Je ne vous décevrai pas."


End file.
